¿QUE HACER EN UN DÍA LLUVIOSO?
by acelerate
Summary: NUESTROS CABALLEROS SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL, EL CUAL, POR ORDENES DEL PATRIARCA DEBENDE LIMPAR Y ORDENAR, PERO CLARO ESTA ES TAN SOLO UNA EXCUSA PARA MANTENERLOS REUNIDOS Y VER QUE PASA, POR LOMENOS MIENTRAS DEJA DE LLOVER.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿QUE HACER EN UN DÍA LLUVIOSO?_**

_Primera parte_

**_Después de muuucho tiempo, todos los caballeros dorados + kanon, se encontraban reunidos en el templo principal, y no precisamente para una reunión, pues se vieron obligados a permanecer en el templo, porque shion les ordenó suspender cualquier otra actividad por la incesante lluvia que parecía no tener fin._**

******_Por tal motivo les ordeno quedarse en el templo principal, a ordenar y limpiar el templo, mientas él y athena se ausentaban del santuario dejándoles solos, pero claro esto era tan solo una excusa, pues tanto athena como shion utilizaron la escusa de la lluvia para mantenerlos a todos juntos en el templo y que así puedan convivir un poco más, ya que notaban como todos sus caballeros no socializaban del todo entre sí, mas aun algunos se encerraban en su templo evadiendo la compañía de sus demás camaradas, tal era el caso de: shaka, Death, afrodita, etc….solo esperaban que este plan resulte para que se conozcan y traten un poco mas por lo menos en lo que deja de llover._**

**_EMPEZEMOS LOL…._**

-sigue lloviendo.-dijo aburrido afrodita, mientras, miraba por una de las ventanas del salón principal, la cual limpiaba hasta dejarla igual que las demás, relucientes, claro afrodita solo se limitaba a limpiar puros objetos brillantes, lujosos y cristalinos como ser: ventanas, jarrones, platería, espejos,..etc… y así no paraba de observar su reflejo en los objetos.

-vaya, que vanidad caray. -decía shura acomodando unos muebles.-chaval, solo falta que les preguntes a los objetos quien es el más bonito y claro que tendrían que responderte que tu, o si no, los haces trizas.

-CALLATE CABRA, ESO NO TE IMPORTA.-afrodita se alejo de este terminando así de limpiar la última de las ventanas sucias.

-que bien, ya casi termino.-hablo kanon con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia milo.

- lo siento amigo, pero te tienes que largar. -así kanon sostenía a milo del brazo y lo dirigía a la salida del templo.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA? ¡SUELTAME!. -milo se deshizo del agarre enfadado y confundido mientras kanon abría la puerta de par en par dejando entrar un aire tan frio como el que Camus tiene en su templo.

-lo siento milo, pero el patriarca me dijo: "nada de insectos repugnantes en el templo" así es que, tengo que pedirte que te largues, o si no, tendré que eliminarte al igual que lo icé con tus parientes. -kanon jalaba a milo fuera del templo, cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cuando volteo, se encontró con Saga.

-no seas tonto.-dijo saga jalando a milo de un brazo metiéndolo de nuevo.-este insecto no cuenta, que no vez que es mitad humano?-milo lo miro ofendido, iba a gritarle, pero kanon lo jalo del brazo sacándolo fuera del templo de nuevo.

-claro que cuenta, es mas insecto que humano, así que se va pa fuera.-saga sostuvo a milo de un brazo y kanon del otro comenzando a forcejear.

- que no cuenta.-Saga jalaba a Milo con todas sus fuerzas.

-que si cuenta. ¿Porque siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? -kanon jalaba a milo de igual manera, este sentía que los brazos se le desprenderían del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!. -milo se soltó violentamente, haciendo caer a ambos gemelos.

-NO SOY SU MALDITO JUGUETE, COMO PARA QUE, ME ANDEN JALONEANDO DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA. -milo se arreglaba la ropa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-YO SOY UN HUMANO…. OIGANME BIEN H-U-M-A-N-O….. NO UN INSECTO, ASI ES QUE LES VOY A PEDIR QUE ME DEJEN EN PAAAAAAAAZ. -milo furioso como nunca, se dio la vuelta reanudando su labor interrumpida, sentarse en el trono patriarcal, "supervisando" el trabajo de sus compañeros.

-que pesado. -dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras se ponían de pie.

-vaya jamás creí que la recamara de shion tuviera tantaaaaa…..-todos prestaron suma atención a lo que aioros iba a decir.-tanta….basura y polvo. -decía aioros mientras se quitaba el polvo extra de la ropa.

-hermano, ya terminaste de cambiar los focos quemados, allá en el techo?.-pregunto preocupado aioros, al ver cómo, su hermano, estaba a punto de caer de la escalera.

-aun no.-respondió molesto tratando de equilibrarse para no caer, pues vaya que la escalera era alta e inestable.

-ciertamente, lo habría hecho más rápido, si cierto torpe sostuviera bien la escalera, en lugar de molestar a Shaka, arrojándole papelitos.-hablo aioria refiriéndose a death quien ante el comentario, intencionalmente volvió a empujar la escalera, haciendo que aioria cayera estrepitosamente encima de shaka, matando así dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-UPS. –death sonrió cínicamente.

-volvió a pasar, que torpeza la mía. -decía mientras levantaba la escalera y la acomodaba en un lugar diferente.-cuando aprenderé.

Aioros ayudo a su, mal herido y furioso hermano, a ponerse de pie, mientras shaka se contenía de no arrojarle a death el trapo con el que estuvo limpiando todos los trastes y accesorios de la cocina.

-calma Shaka, esto no lo vale.-dijo shaka para sí mismo, reanudando su labor de limpiar meticulosamente, los muebles que saga estuvo desempolvando y que para su criterio aun estaban sucios, tenía que ser virgo jeje.

-al fiiin termineee.- decía relajado Camus con una muy inusual sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-huuuy sí que difiiicil resulto, limpiar y organizar la biblioteca del patriarca ¿no?-pregunto sarcástico milo acercándose a su amigo.

-pues a diferencia tuya, que solo te limitaste a probarte las túnicas y cascos del patriarca a mancharlas de chocolate, sentándote ahí en el trono, SI, fue sumamente difícil, el organizar alfabéticamente los 1146 libros, ordenar y guardar los 523 archivos y por supuesto clasificar los 83 expedientes secretos de todos los caballeros y fue máaaas difícil aun el enterarme casualmente de ciertas cosas, que ciertas personitas tenían bien guardado ¿o no saga? -saga lo miro de reojo.

-jejeje luefo sefes hafablamofs-digo nervioso saga, Camus solo se alejo, recostándose en un sillón viendo la lluvia caer aun mas fuerte.-que hermoso día hace allá a fuera y yo tengo que estar aquí encerrado, no es justo. -decía resignado.

-¡Aldebarán¡ yo no pienso hacer lo que me pides, es imposible.-hablo mu algo enfadado.

-¿por qué no? si ya te dije que solo será un minuto, nadie se va a enterar. -Aldebarán lo miraba suplicante.

-no, eso dijiste la ultima vez, y yo tuve que pagar los daños, con lo malgeniado y arrogante que es Camus.-hablo de nuevo mu, en tono más serio.

-pero, no te cuesta nada, solo un ratito siiiii. Además me lo debes, después de arreglar el tubo de gas que rompiste, al tratar de reparar el de agua.-Aldebarán seguía suplicando.

- está bien, pero nada más 5 minutos, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez, cuando te acabaste tooooda la comida, haa y te estaré vigilando, y por favor tampoco vayas a ensuciar nada ya vez que shaka me mata si ve una sola mancha en el suelo de la cocina, con eso de que lo lavo y encerró después de ayudarme a arreglar el tubo de agua.-mu abrió la puerta tras de sí para dejar pasar a Aldebarán a la cocina principal.

-nada de atragantarte como la última vez.-hablo de nuevo mu.-por poco y te mueres.

- jeje te lo prometo y gracias eres un muy buen amigo. -Aldebarán comenzaba a abrir el refrigerador, al instante le brillaban los ojos.

-esto es increíble el patriarca tiene la mejor comida jaja por cosas como estas es porque me gustaría ser patriarca. -Aldebarán se comía un pedazo de pizza ofreciéndole una a mu.

-bueno, pero solo un pedacito al cabo que ni seba a dar cuenta, con tanta comida que tiene.-mu se metió la pizza a la boca.

-hummmm rica, dame un poco más. -Aldebarán satisfecho le entrego un trozo más grande. Claro el torito siempre andando de mala influencia.

-esa es la actitud, amigo.-ambos comenzaron a deleitarse con la despensa de shion, sin importarles nada. Como la última vez en la casa de Camus.

-no entiendo, cómo es que shion me dejo aquí a "limpiar el templo principal" en lugar de dejarme pasar el día al lado de mi hermosa y acogedora ,cascada.- decía doko terminando de acomodar la alfombra, ayudado por shura, después de echarle una necesaria barridita.

-bien tooooodo limpio.- hablo satisfecho doko con su trabajo, quitándose el delantal y una pañoleta, según el muy a su estilo, guardándolas en una mochilita.

-vaya que fue difícil remover los muebles.-hablaba shura sacudiéndose el polvito.-que pesados.

-creo que me disloque el cuello. -shura se veía algo molesto. -Si tan solo ciertas personitas que no hacían nada, más que fastidiar, nos hubieran ayudado a acomodar los muebles, no estaríamos tan cansados y agotados. -shura miraba a milo, kanon y death.

-a quienes te refieres?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé. -shura se puso en pose pensativa.

- tal vez al torpe, que se la paso echando pesticida a todo mundo, sin cuidado alguno. -shura miro a kanon.

-o quizás al idiota que se la paso, tirando bolitas de papel, a todo al que pasaba, solo para molestar. -shura miro a death.

-o puede que sea al perezoso que, no izo más que: "supervisar nuestro trabajo" ahí sentándote en el trono, aparte de ensuciarlo todo con chocolate. -shura volteo a ver a milo, quien ocultaba un mancha reciente de chocolate. shura solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en una silla de la sala principal, algunos de sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-me duele la cabeza. – se quejó kanon sentándose al lado de Camus, quien lo miro de reojo.

-qué? Apoco ahora, te vas a atajar de algo que no es tuyo.-hablo kanon molesto, al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía Camus.

-no, como podría.- Camus se puso de pie parándose en frente de kanon.

-entonces ¿porque rayos me miras así?-pregunto kanon notoriamente molesto.

-pues da la casualidad, de que te estás sentando en mi libro. –kanon se sorprendió por lo dicho, rápidamente se puso de pie y agarro el libro de Camus.

-pues no es mi culpa.- decía kanon aun sosteniendo el libro, mientras Camus extendía la mano para que se lo devolviera.

- los sillones están para que las personas se sienten en ellos, no para que los usen de mesa. -Camus molesto, quiso arrebatarle el libro a kanon, pero este se lo impidió.

-no me importa lo que digas, solo devuélveme mi libro. -Camus quiso quitarle el libro, pero kanon más hábil y ágil que este, NO SE LO PERMITIO.

-pero mira que educación, no he escuchado la palabra, por favor. -Camus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tanto que, el piso bajo de si, empezaba a congelarse.

-está bien, me devuelves MI LIBRO, por favor. -Camus volvió a extender la mano, pero kanon se le quedo viendo.

-huuu deja me ver… NO.-hasta este punto, Camus, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-POR QUE NO? ACASO QUIERES INICIAR UNA PELEA DE MIL DIAS?-todos los demás caballeros detuvieron sus actividades y voltearon en dirección a estos dos.

-vaya Camus, tu genio estaaaaán malo, que asusta. -kanon parecía disfrutar ver a Camus en esa situación.

-supongo que este libro significa mucho para ti. ¿Por qué será? -kanon miraba la portada del libro.-"el jardín secreto" vaya, cuan secreto será. -Camus miraba con desdén a kanon aumentando su cosmos energía.

-O ME DAS MI LIBRO A LA CUENTA DE 3, O TE JURO QUE YA NO VERAS LA LUZ DEL DIA. -Camus se alistaba para ejecutar su más poderosa técnica.

-vaya tanto lio por un mugre libro.-hablo milo quien observaba todo muy de cerca.-si por lo menos fuera dinero o algo de valor. ¡Ja¡ solo Camus se pelearía por una cosa así, es increíble que esté relacionado con él.-todos voltearon a ver a milo, si él era el único que molestaba a Camus.

-BASTAAAAAAA. -doko se interpuso entre ambos caballeros quinándole el libro a kanon.

-kanon ya deja de comportarte como niño, madura un poco que ya eres un hombre. -doko observo a kanon enfadado, quitándole el libro.

-y tu Camus, mejora tu actitud, pues la verdad si sigues así nadie quera socializar contigo. -Camus lo observo mientras este le devolvía su libro.

-ahora veo que shion tiene razón, no parecemos una hermandad dorada, parecemos unos pelafustanes que viven juntos tan solo con un mismo propósito, sin siquiera conocerse bien. -doko se cruzó de brazos molesto.-TODOS QUIERO QUE DEJEN DE HACER LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN HACIENDO Y VENGAN AQUI.-grito doko los demás sorprendidos lo obedecieron.

-bien, ya que todos terminamos con lo quehaceres de la limpieza, sería bueno que nos sentemos a descansar por lo menos en lo que deja de llover ¿estamos?.-doko miro severamente a todos estos asintieron, pues le debían respeto, él era uno de los caballeros más poderosos y un sobreviviente de la ultima antigua guerra santa.

-bien, así me gusta.- doko se sentó en un sillón en frente del televisor, todos se sentaron alrededor de este observando silenciosamente el aparato por unos minutos.

-esteeee…maestro no sería mejor, si encendemos la tele para ver que hay. -sugirió mu dándole el control a doko.

-encender el que?.-doko veía el control sorprendido.-para qué?

-pues para distraernos un rato.-hablo aioria, acomodándose en el sillón.-eso de mirarnos los unos a los otros en silencio es aburrido.

-bueno, como se prende?.-pregunto doko golpeando la tele.

-pues con el control remoto, ancestro.-hablo death.

-más respeto para con tus mayores muchacho. -doko apretaba todos los botones del control hasta que por fin, encontró uno que lo encendió.

-mireeen haaaaay una personita atrapada dentro de esa cosa y yyy….también hay una casa haaaa y un cielo despejado y….-aioros se sentó al lado de doko para explicarle.

-señor, solo es un programa, no están atrapados, ni es brujería; es la magia de la fibra óptica.-hablo aioros con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro.

-pues qué raro.-dijo doko dándole el control a aioros para que cambiara el canal.-pon algo bueno y entretenido.

-sí. -aioros cambiaba los canales incesantemente, pues todos sus compañeros no se ponían de acuerdo en dejar en ningún canal, puesto que, tenían diferentes gustos. Como no.

-aioros deja de cambiar la tevé como loco déjalo en las noticias, CNN EN ESPAÑOL, que ya empieza.-hablo saga.

-nooo, mejor los deportes FOX eso si es excitante.-hablo milo emocionado. -fuutbool

-no, yo digo que veamos "animal planet" eso es muy bonito e interesante, ver la vida silvestre.-hablo aioria quitándole el control a su hermano y cambiándolo.

-NOOO, mejor "history" ese canal esta de primera.-dijo shura quitándole el control a aioria.- además hoy pasan "hechos históricos de España".

-baah España QUE CHISTE, prefiero el canal "golden", hoy pasan la peli de saw 6 eso si que esta bueno.-dijo melifico death mask.

-nooo mejor discovery h&h , las tortas que hace ese cuate italiano están de lujo, hasta me dan ganas de entrarme en la pantalla y comerme el pastel jaja. –dijo Aldebarán, tan solo al imaginárselo sele izo agua a la boca.

-yo quiero escuchar música eso de programas aburridos no es nada entretenido.-hablo kanon cambiando el canal.

-no, que lo dejes en el canal de las estrellas hoy pasan el último capítulo de la novela de las 5.-hablo afrodita todos voltearon a verlo raro.-¿qué? Cada quien con sus gustos.

-nada de perder el tiempo viendo estupideces, prefiero ver algo educativo y útil pónganlo en el canal científico matemático.-hablo seriamente Camus.

-eso existe?-pregunto milo curioso.

-claro que sí y es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.-hablo enfadado Camus.

-tu ve a leer tu libro y no te metas.-dijo kanon algo burlón.

-yo también puedo opinar para que lo sepas.-dijo Camus molesto.-y ya deja de molestarme, si no quieres te congele entero.- Camus lo amenazaba, mientras todos discutían avarientamente para ver en qué canal dejar.

Shaka solo se puso en su típica posición de loto y no dijo nada simplemente se limitaba a observar como la tención crecía a cada instante.

-"ya lo veía venir, que patéticos"-piensa shaka mientras se dirige a mu.

- Mu, me arias el favor de bajarle el volumen a ese artefacto inútil, con tanto ruido no puedo meditar.-mu lo miro sorprendido, agarro el control mientras los demás descurtían más fuerte.

-YAAAA. -doko se paró de su lugar comenzando a regañarlos a todos por su actitud inmadura.

-nadie vera nada.-doko tiro el televisor al suelo, con todas sus fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-sabe maestro, no hacía falta que hiciera eso, con apagarlo o desconectarlo bastaba.-hablo mu asombrado.

-da igual.-doko se cruzó de brazos.-no entiendo por qué shion tiene aquí, ese artefacto inútil, lo único que provoca son discusiones aparte de hacer más tontos y torpes a las personas.-doko los miro de reojo a todos.- por lo que veo ustedes lo ven seguido.

-yo no.-hablo sha por lómenos

-claro budista, tu como lo vas a ver, si tienes los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. NO SEAS TONTO.-hablo death.

-pues también los mantengo cerrados, para no ver tu repugnante rostro.-al oír esto death se acercó a shaka.

-que dijiste?-pregunto enfadado death.

-ya me oíste.-shaka no se inmuto ante la presencia de este.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAA.-DOKO se puso en medio.-este no es un cuadrilátero, como para que a cada rato quieran agarrarse a GOLPES.-doko se cruzó de brazos.

-no sé cómo le vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que hacer algo para distraernos y divertidos por lo menos si vamos a permanecer aquí encerrados hasta que deje de llover.-doko suspiro cansado.

-ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE UNA IDEA?.-pregunto doko algo temeroso.-

-YOOOOOO.-alguien que no esperaba levanto la mano.

-GENIAL.-dijo sarcástico doko.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE LOL

Contiuaraaaaaaa….


	2. ESTO NO ES UN SIMPLE JUEGO

**_Segunda parte "esto no es un simple juego"_**

-bien milo, dime ¿cuál es tu maravillosa idea?-pregunto doko a un milo que se ponía de pie parándose en frente de sus compañeros.

-pues yo propongo que juguemos a…. "verdad o castigo". –quien sabe de donde milo saco una botella de refresco y la vacio en la alfombra ante la mirada furiosa de doko, quien la había limpiado antes.

-bien muchachito antes de que te mate, dime como es ese "juego". -doko se cruzo de brazos enfadado.

-es fácil, primero quiero que todos formen un circulo y se sienten alrededor. -milo puso la botella en el suelo al centro del circulo que habían formado sus compañeros.

-genial, hora vienen las reglas. -milo sonrió maliciosamente, frotándose ambas manos.

-son reglas muuuuy importantes e irrefutables. -milo se puso de pie.- todos tienen que comprometerse a cumplir con cualquier cosa, por mas extraña y denigrante que sea, nada de cobardes, pues este juego precisa de hombres comprometidos y decididos, así como yo.-todos miraron a milo seriamente.

- como tú? -hablo saga.- enserio?-

-siiii como yo, nada de echarse para atrás y mucho menos incumplir o mentir, esto tienen que tomárselo seriamente. -milo miro a todos sus compañeros.- que me dicen se atreven? O no son lo suficiente valientes?-todos lo miraron algo temerosos, pues vaya a saber de qué se trataba todo ese juego y milo de anfitrión eso no pintaba nada bueno.

-quien quiera retirarse, que lo haga ahora.-dijo milo. Rápidamente shaka se puso de pie, al igual que Camus.

-no cuenten conmigo, yo prefiero ir a una esquina del templo y meditar un rato.- shaka se iba retirando.

-yo también me retiro, pues la verdad, ya he jugado antes con milo y siempre termino arrepintiéndome. -milo lo miro enfadado.

-lo que pasa es que siempre termino ganando y tu eres un mal perdedor. -Camus al oír esto confronto a milo.

-así? la última vez que jugamos monopolio, tu ganaste, porque a cada rato robabas dinero del banco y ni siquiera me pagabas la estadía en miiis hoteles. -Camus se puso furioso.

-pues eso fue ´porque yo era el banquero y no te page, porque tus hoteles eran de mala muerte. -Camus iba a gritarle, pero se contuvo.

-bien, eso ya no importa. Si quieres jugar hazlo, pero no cuenten conmigo. –así, Camus se retiraba al igual que shaka.

- ya decía yo que; shaka y Camus son unos cobardes. Con razón cuando hay pleito siempre se rajan, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer son un par de miedosos.- milo se sentó de nuevo.

-como que un cobarde? -shaka se puso de pie.- mira milo, yo, jamás me he metido contigo pues la verdad no me importas, pero si me llamas cobarde y miedoso, quiero que me des razones para hacerlo. -shaka se acerco a milo manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-pues….. una buena razón sería la de; no querer jugar. -milo lo miro algo satisfecho por su respuesta.- ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-por supuesto, que no te temo a nada, y si no quiero jugar es; porque considero que es una mala idea y pérdida de tiempo.- hablo shaka en tono sereno.

-vamos shaka, no seas taaaan antipático y amargado. -aioria se puso de pie.

-si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata el juego, si, ya sé que milo es el de la idea, pero quien quita y esta sea la única buena idea que él ha tenido en su vida. Vamos dale una oportunidad al muchacho. -aioria puso una mano en el hombro de shaka, milo lo miro furioso.

-no, no me interesa. -shaka se dio la vuelta ante la mirada de su camaradas.

-pero….-aioria iba detenerlo, pero milo se lo impidió.

-¡DÉJALO¡ no importa si juega o no, pues ya vimos que lo antipático y amargado nuuuuca se le va a quitar. Nuuuuuunca va a salir de su estado de "perfeccionismo" y tampoco va a vivir la vida, por mi que se vaya a la -,.sd9lls.-milo se puso furioso.

-qué? Como que no vivo la vida y a mí nadie me manda a la –"kfmidvb. -shaka se veía furioso milo se puso de pie de nuevo, ambos iban arreglar sus diferencias cuando….

-YAAAAAAAAAA BAAAASTAAAAA. -doko se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

-shaka, deja tu arrogancia y antipatía por lo menos hoy, ya siéntate y juega que por un maldito juego no pasa nada. Créeme que hoy no se va a arruinar tu reputación. -shaka lo miro ofendido.

-y tu Camus ya te he dicho que con tu actitud altanera y engreída nadie te va a tomar en cuenta para nada y no me digas que estas mejor solo, pues eso nadie te lo cree. -doko se acerco a este. Ambos caballeros obedecieron y volvieron a sus lugares.

-toooodos vamos a participar y no solo en este juego, si no en los que vengan, hasta que pare de llover, así que más les vale tratarse bien, o ya verán lo que les espera. -doko volvió a su sitio mirando a milo.

-ya muchacho, dinos de una vez, de que trata el juego, antes de que me arrepienta. Haaaaaaa y más les vale a todos participar y cumplir ¿estamos?- todos asintieron levemente.

-bien empieza.-

Milo sostuvo la botella.-bueno, como les dije, el juego es sencillo este lado de la botella.- milo señalo la boquilla.-es para señalar al que le toque.

-y esta otra. -milo señalo la parte baja, de la botella.-es para el que impone.-nadie entendió un Apis de lo que milo dijo.

-creo que no me entienden, por eso vamos a hacer una pequeña demostración. -milo puso la botella en el suelo y así la izo girar ante la mirada expectante de los demás. La botella giro hasta que se detuvo.

-bien, perfecto. -milo sonrió emocionado, señalando a aioros.- ahora aioros como la parte baja de la botella te señalo a ti y la parte de la boquilla a shura, tú tienes que preguntarle a shura que elige verdad o castigo. -aioros miro a milo confundido.

-como dices que tengo que hacerle. -aioros seguía sin entender, al igual que sus demás compañeros.

-que tú tienes que darle a elegir a shura entre: imponerle un castigo o hacerle una pregunta.-hablo milo impaciente.

-haa ya entendí, pero y si se enoja. -aioros miro a shura, este lo miraba seriamente.

-que no se enoja, doko dijo que no puede, así que haz lo que te digo. -aioros asintió y miro fijamente a shura.

-bien shura, dime qué prefieres la verdad y el castigo digo ¿verdad o castigo?-pregunto aioros, shura miro a doko y luego suspiro resignado.

-la verdad…..no sé. -shura se quedo pensando.- púes la verdad, prefiero verdad. -aioros miro a milo.

-bien eligió verdad ahora ¿qué?-milo se tiro de los cabellos.-pues que maás, tienes que hacerle una pregunta.

-bueno….. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-milo se puso de pie. -nooooooo tiene que ser una pregunta maaas difícil, algo personal.-

-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes. -aioros se puso pensativo.

-¡ya se¡ -exclamo.

-dime shura ¿hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?-todos miraron a shura atentamente.

-No.-dijo serenamente.

-¡ESO NO SE VALE SHURA¡ no puedes dar una respuesta como esa, además no creo que ,alguien como tú, no tenga nada que lamentar.-hablo milo exasperado.

-como lo supones, acaso me conoces, lees mis pensamientos, has vivido conmigo. -shura se cruzo de brazos enfadado.

-shura….¿ deberás no lamentas nada?-aioros volvió a preguntar.

-ya les dije que….-doko estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, así que shura se quedo pensativo.

-bueno, si… hay algo que… lamento.-todos lo miraron atentamente.

-es algo que hasta el día de hoy me atormenta.-todos paraban orejas, expectantes.

-es algo que pasó hace ya 14 años y que involucra a una persona en especial.-todos estaban más que atentos.

-y que es eso que te atormenta?-pregunto aioros ansioso.

-pues…. hace 14 años yo…yo…..-shura suspiro.- le preste 50 pesos a aioros y no me los devolvió.-todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡-aioros se puso de pie enfadado.-¿eso es lo que te atormenta?

-así es, y la verdad, de haber sabido que te mataría 2 días después, no te prestaba nada. Si mi trabajo me costó ahorrar ese dinero, para después terminar prestárselo a alguien que hasta el día de hoy, no se digna a pagarme. -shura se veía disgustado, aioros no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ahora que lo pienso…. -shura también se puso de pie.- quiero mi dinero de vuelta. -shura extendió la mano, aioros lo miro muy enfadado.

-lo que te voy a devolver van a ser los golpes que me diste, mal amigo y compañero. -aioros se puso en pose ofensiva, su hermano trataba de controlarlo sin éxito.

- no mas atrévete, deudor moroso. -shura también se puso en pose ofensiva.

-yaaaaaaa. -doko de nuevo se puso en medio.-este solo es un juego, no es para que se peleen, así que siéntense y cálmense por las buenas o yo los siendo de un golpe.-ambos caballeros se sentaron de nuevo mirándose retadoramente.

-bueno.-hablo milo algo nervioso.- supongo que ya entendieron de que va el juego.-todos asintieron.

-bueno shura, ya que tu cumpliste con la "penitencia" tu tienes que hacer girar la botella. Y así sustantivamente.-hablo milo dándole la botella a shura.

-queras decir, sucesivamente.-hablo Camus mirando como la botella giraba.

- como sea. -milo vio que la botella se detuvo.

- ¡Perfecto¡ esto sí que me gusta. -milo sonrió ampliamente, frotando sus manos maquiavélicamente.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTEEE.

Continuaraaa


End file.
